DarthMask
Player bio Name(s): DarthMask First Mafia Game: Foodie Mafia (Era 6) On MafiaManiac: Yes Favorite Game(s): ??? Other notes: *Is a Banjo freak...will talk about banjos ceaselessly if given the chance. *Member of Died N1 Club Awards *MVP Awards (1 won) *#'MVP' of Blade Mafia *Brandos (2 nominations / 0 won) *#Nominated for Best Newbie 2011, lost to Auramyna *#Nominated as co-host for Best Non-Traditional Game 2016 for Pokemon GO Mafia lost to Side-Quest Mafia Hosted Mafias On BrainDen(BD) *None On MafiaManiac *Soul of the Fire Mafia (with Araver) *Magic: the Gathering Mafia *Chemistry Mafia *Star Wars Mafia: Alternate Endings] *Pokemon GO Mafia with GMaster479 *Star Wars Mafia: Alternate Endings II Coming up: * None Mafia Record Overall 17-22 *Star Wars Mafia III - game stopped *Great Escape Mafia - game stopped *Amber Mafia - Replaced D2 *Alpha to Omega Mafia - Replaced D1 *Mafia Noir - Replaced *Pacific Rim Mafia - Replaced Goodie 12-11 *Era 6.1 MM *#Dungeons and Dragons - Won - Killed N3 *#Angel Mafia II - Lost - Lynched D2 *#Revelation Mafia II - Won - Redeemed as a goodie in N2 *#Vote Manip Mafia - Won - survived *#Bag o' Tricks Mafia - Lost - Lynched D3 *#The Wire - Lost - Killed N4 *#Mafia All Stars - Won - Lynched D1 *#Chronomafia II - Lost - Killed N2 *#UMM V - Lost - Lynched D1 *Era 6.2 BD *#Trainer's Manual Mafia - Lost *#Skulduggery Pleasant 2: Playing with Fire - Won - Survived *Era 7.1 MM *#Game Show Mafia - Lost - Lynched D4 *#Smiley Mafia - Lost - Killed N3 *#The Lost Case of Sherlock Holmes - Won - Killed N2 *#Monster Buster Club - Won - Survived *#Rock & Roll Mafia - Won - Survived *#Foodie Mafia II - Won - Survived *#Full Metal Alchemist Mafia: Death of the Undying - Won - Survived *#UMM 5.1 - Lost - Lynched D4 *Era 8.1 MM *#Glitch Mafia III - Lost - Lynched D1 *Era 11.1 MM *#Mafia Noir II - Won - Survived *#Halloween Mafia VII - Won - Survived *#Xenoblade Chronicles Mafia - Lost - Survived Baddie 5-4 *Era 6.1 MM *#Revelation Mafia - Won - Survived *#Serial Killer Mafia - Won - Survived *#Blade Mafia - Lost - Lynched D3, MVP *#Viking Mafia - Won - Survived *Era 7.1 MM *#Manga Mafia - Won - Survived *#Angels and Demons - Lost - Killed N4 *#Manga Mafia 2 - Lost - Killed N3 *Era 11.1 MM *#Pirate: Mutiny Mafia - Lost - Vengeful Killed D1 *#Hatoful Mafia - Won - Lynched D4 Indy 0-2 *Era 6.1 MM *#Foodie Mafia - Lost - Killed N1 *#Mafia Mafia II: Inception - Lost - lynched D4 Other Faction 0-5 *Era 6.1 MM *#Star Trek Mafia III - Lost (as Hirogen) - Killed N3 *#Glitch Mafia II - Lost (as Bing) - killed N3 *Era 7.1 MM *#A Mafia of Ice and Fire - Lost - Killed N10 *#Sin City - Lost - Lynched D1 *#Choose Your Own Wincon Mafia - Lost - Survived __NOEDITSECTION__ __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Players Category:Era 6